tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bbll22
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the BoCo page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 17:57, December 14, 2010 Re: Capitalisations for Character / Object Names First, like you said, that's the British spelling. So you have no need to care/dwell on that. Second, the characters neither have names nor titles. If you were to use it in a sentence, would you write "The Mail Van drove down the street" or would you write "The mail van drove down the street"? In the US, it would be the latter. Not sure about you Brits though... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:00, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :So "proper" British spelling requires normal everyday words to be capitalized when used in a certain way? (BTW I looked it up, and it seems that the -ize suffix is more correct - and British - than the -ise one. This is despite the fact that you Brits are trying to revert it. See: Wikipedia) I'd like to know when "the aeroplane" and "the ballast spreader" became proper names - or names at all! That's just what they are. If they were meant to be named, they'd be given a name (Thomas, Oliver, Robert, etc) What they've been given is closer to a title, but still, it's not; they're just "the ballast spreader" and "the aeroplane", not "The Sodor Ballast Company" and "Tiger Moth". I know you're trying to help. There's no reason to play that card just because we're having a difference of opinion. So let's stay on the subject and just talk it out. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:24, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::As I said though, they're not titles for the objects in question. They are page titles though. But, like I told SteamTeam, "to use "The Bakery Van" in a sentence, you'd have to type the bakery van instead of just the bakery van. While it's not a big trouble, it just adds a lot of unnecessary writing." About job titles though. Did you mean that, in the UK, words such as lawyer, teacher, electrician, and plumber are always captilized? (If so, there are a lot more differences between the US and UK than I thought!) And all any of us are trying to do is help the Wikia in a positive way. So there's really no reason to point it out as we're all quite aware of it. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Thomasfan, I understand the issue over how complicated it would be to type them all out like that, and I can see your point of view, its just the principle still remains, a title is a title and therefore must be capitalised. And indeed in the UK, words such as Lawyer, Teacher etc. are all capitalised, so this is sort of where the issue is now coming from where I see it, US / UK ways of putting things. ::::Toby is referred to as a Tram Engine (in capitals) only in tiles in the US. (Such as Toby the Tram Engine.) George, having never been in a title, has always simply been "George the steamroller". "The Bakery Van" was changed to "The bakery van" to be consistent with the other articles. EDIT: Considering the facts (that I now understand that the difference of opinion is due to different nationalities and that we use British spelling here) I suppose that we should have it as "The Bakery Van", "The Ballast Spreader", et all. I'll just have to get used to it. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou Thomasfan for understanding the issue and I'm glad now that this 'dispute' of sorts will draw to a close. Once again, thankyou for understanding my point of view and hopefully then in due course we'll see the pages conform to a proper, standardised and capitalised way! :) :I'm glad we're over with it too. :) I thank you for helping me to realize my mistake in just assuming that the spellings were the same in the UK as they are in the US. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:05, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::By the way, forgot to ask since this debate has come to an end, is it ok for me to start the capitalisations where needed? I'm just double-checking with you to see if its alright.... Oh, yes. I thought you would have started by now actually! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Holiday Makers I have removed the holidaymakers from the Minor human characters in the television series page because it could become confusing since there have been lots of Holidaymakers in the television series, so just to include one bunch of them would cause confusion. Hope you understand SteamTeam 13:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC)